charliekaufmanfandomcom-20200214-history
John Malkovich
John Gavin Malkovich (born December 9, 1953) is an American actor, producer, director and fashion designer with his label Technobohemian. Over the last 25 years of his career, Malkovich has appeared in more than 70 motion pictures. For his roles in Places in the Heart and In the Line of Fire, he received Academy Award nominations. He has also appeared in critically acclaimed films such as Empire of the Sun, The Killing Fields, Dangerous Liaisons, Of Mice and Men, Con Air, Being John Malkovich, and Red, and has produced numerous films, including Juno and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Biography In 1976, John Malkovich joined Chicago's Steppenwolf Theatre, newly founded by his friend Gary Sinise. After that, it would take seven years before Malkovich would show up in New York and win an Obie in Sam Shepard's play "True West". In 1984, Malkovich would appear with Dustin Hoffman in the Broadway revival of "Death of a Salesman", which would earn him an Emmy when it was made into a made-for-TV movie the next year. His big-screen debut would be as the blind lodger in Places in the Heart, which earned him an Academy Award Nomination for best supporting actor. Other films would follow, including The Killing Fields and The Glass Menagerie, but he would be well remembered as Vicomte de Valmont in Dangerous Liaisons. Playing against Michelle Pfeiffer and Glenn Close in a costume picture helped raise his standing in the industry. He would be cast as the psychotic political assassin in Clint Eastwood's In the Line of Fire, for which he would be nominated for both the Academy Award and the Golden Globe. In 1994, Malkovich would portray the sinister Kurtz in the made-for-TV movie Heart of Darkness, taking the story to Africa as it was originally written. Malkovich has periodically returned to Chicago to both act and direct.Biography for John Malkovich at IMDb. Personal life and political views Malkovich was married to actress Glenne Headly from 1982 to 1988. They divorced after Malkovich became involved with Michelle Pfeiffer, his co-star in Dangerous Liaisons. He later met his long-term partner Nicoletta Peyran on the set of The Sheltering Sky where she was the second assistant director, in 1989. They have two children; Amandine (born 1990) and Loewy (born March 18, 1992). Malkovich is fluent in French, and for nearly 10 years lived and worked in a theater in Southern France. He and his family left France in a dispute over taxes in 2003, and since then he has lived in? Cambridge, Massachusetts. In a 2008 interview on the Late Show with David Letterman, Malkovich said he had just spent five weeks that summer living in France. Malkovich lost millions to Bernard Madoff's Ponzi scheme when it collapsed in 2008. Malkovich stated in a 2011 interview that "I'm not a political person actually, and I don’t have an ideology." He also said that he had not voted since George McGovern lost his presidential run in 1972. When asked in an interview by the Toronto Star whether it was necessary to have spiritual beliefs to portray a spiritual character, he said "No, I'd say not... I'm an atheist. I wouldn't say I'm without spiritual belief particularly, or rather, specifically. Maybe I'm agnostic, but I'm not quite sure there's some great creator somehow controlling everything and giving us free will. I don't know; it doesn't seem to make a lot of sense to me." In a 2002 appearance at the Cambridge Union Society, when asked whom he would most like to "fight to the death", Malkovich replied that he would "rather just shoot" journalist Robert Fisk and British MP George Galloway. Both Fisk and Galloway reacted with outrage. Filmography Actor Producer *''The Accidental Tourist'' (1988) (executive producer) *''Ghost World'' (2001) *''The Dancer Upstairs'' (2002) *''The Libertine'' (2004) *''Kill the Poor'' (2006) *''Art School Confidential'' (2006) *''Juno'' (2007) *''Young Adult'' (2011) *''The Perks of Being a Wallflower'' (2012) *''Chavez'' (2013) References Category:Actors